A Dare Turned to Fate
by Kataza-Sakura2
Summary: The arrival of a new student, new club members, old friends meeting again, all of this is related to a Dare that must be complete.


Umehito Nekozawa sighed as he turned down a hallway. Out of all the people in Ouran High they picked him to give a tour of the school to a new transfer student, it might had to do with the fact that the transfer student was in the same class as him. This transfer student walked beside Nekozawa. The transfer student hadn't even gotten his uniform yet so he was wearing a deep dark red dress shirt and black jeans. He had raven black and silvery white hair that fell in front of his dark crimson eyes. His name was Yamiyo Onryou. Something that contributed to Nekozawa's mood was when he was off somewhere the rest of the Dark Magic Club was working on a potion or something and almost blew up half of the school, so their club was suspended until farther notice. Nekozawa suddenly realized that they were going down the hall that the third music room or HQ of the Host Club was on. He quickened his pace, even though he knew that the Host Club didn't have costumers that day. Yamiyo seeing that his tour guide really didn't want to be in the hall, he quickened his pace as well.

_Kesshi Uindo looked up from her book to see Nekozawa-san and Onryiu-san walking by. She had decided to read away from the library, which left her sitting in front of one of the large windows, on a ledge in the hall. If you took a quick look at her, you would not think that she was a girl. Since she was a special student, she didn't quite have enough money to buy the girls uniform. Instead she wore a blue and black sweater that was too big for her, and a pair of nice fitting _**jordache **_jeans. She had long, messy, rosewood hair that hid her dark sapphire eyes, giving her a mysterious aura. She continued to watch the two boys until they turned down another one of the gigantic halls. She sighed sadly seeing that Onryou-san hadn't noticed her. 'Yamiyo...' she thought, suddenly depressed. She closed her book, jumping off the ledge, and turned the opposite way. Her footsteps echoing in the large and silent hall. _Keshhi ended up walking into one of the many gardens of Ouran High, but 'Why this one?' she asked herself. She looked through some of the tress to see that the Host Club was having the club outside today. She regretted leaving her spot at the window very much right now. It's not that she disliked the club. She just couldn't understand why so many girls wasted their time here than studying. She was about to go back to her little reading spot when she saw Nekozawa-san and Onryou-san coming this way. Kesshi felt like she was trapped rat. She was about to find some way to escape when she realized how foolish she was acting. She turned back to the two and started to walk towards them. It was now or never, she was going to talk to Onryou-san and see how he would react. The two had stopped since Nekozawa-san was pointing out the gardens, giving her an opened opportunity. She stopped a few feet behind before taking a deep breath and putting a welcoming smile on. 'Please let this not be in vain...' she hoped. "Ohayo, Onryou-san," she said cheerfully.

Yamiyo turned toward the person that spoke his name. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked. Whoever this person was, he was sure he saw this person before, but not in a long time. Nekozawa turned to see the person who was talking with Ohryou. He waited and stayed quite.

_'Hopefully he'll remember,' Kesshi thought before continuing. "Not really. I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Kesshi Uindo and it's a pleasure for you to be joining us here at Ouran." She kept a smile on her face as she looked over at Nekozawa-san. "And hello to you too, Nekozawa-san," she decided that the boy was all right and wanted him to join in there conversation. She felt much better now that she had talked to Onryou. 'How long has it been since we've last talked Yamiyo?' she asked herself._

"Thank you," Yamiyo told Kesshi.  
Nekzawa looked over his shoulder and quickly turned back. "We should get go-" He was cut off at that.  
"Milord, look at what we found here," the twins called together to the 'king' of the Host Club. Haruhi seemed not to be with them though she was must likely late or sent to buy something.

_Tamaki turned away from the current "maiden" he was impressing to look at what the twins were boasting about now. He saw Nekozawa, Uindo, and the new student, Yamiyo Onryou, grouped together. He felt a sudden shill up his back as he looked at Nekozawa, but still thought it was his right introduce himself to the other two. Kyoya silently walked with Tamaki while writing something in the journal he always carried with him. Hunny noticed the others leaving, and his curiosity getting the best of him, left to follow them with Mori in tow. _

The twins followed suit. Nekozawa was sending glares toward Tamaki. Yamiyo looked at the group coming toward them. He had seen some of them, but hasn't talked with them. He knew they where a club but wasn't sure which.

_Kesshi mentally groaned. 'Why?" she asked herself. As you could see, stuff like this happened to her a lot. Hunny walked up to her, holding his bun bun and looking at Kesshi with big eyes. "Ohayo Shi-chan!" he exclaimed in his normal happy tone. Kesshi looked at him, and couldn't help but smile. 'Well they're not so bad...' she thought kneeling down to his level. "Ohayo to you too Hunny-kun," she replied almost as cheerful, "how's the Host Club today?"_

'So, they're the Host Club,' Yamiyo thought. "I have a feeling that the president of this club is a real idiot," Yamiyo muttered to himself as he and Nekozawa, silently tried to sneak away.

_Kesshi saw that the other two were trying to sneak away out of the corner of her eye. She decided to give them a break, quickly thinking of a plan to distract the Host Club. Unfortunately her brain wasn't working fast enough. But she was relieved when she saw Haruhi approaching them. 'She can distract them for me!' she thought excitedly. Kesshi had known for a while now that Haruhi was a girl, but didn't let anyone else know she knew that._

Haruhi was walking toward the Host Club, she saw the new student, and Kesshi Unido with them, while Nekozawa and the brand new transfer student was trying to sneak off. It was obvious that she had gone to the third music room before finding them here, since she was holding an envelope. "Tamaki-senpai, I found this in the third music room. It's addressed to the Host Club," Haruhi told Tamaki when she got there.

Kyoya walked over to Haruhi, Taking the letter out of her grasp. He tucked his journal under is arm so he could open the letter. He carelessly placed the now ripped envelope back into Haruhi's hands before reading the letter out loud.

_Dear Host Club, _

_I will not give you my name, but I have decided to place a challenge upon you. The challenge is that you must have Umehito Nekozawa, Yamiyo Onryou, and any other male student of your choosing to join the Host Club. You have until the day before The Luna Festival to complete the task. If the students aren't hosts by that time, then I deem this challenge won by me. The timer has started gentlemen. I advise you get moving._

_Sincerely,_

_Kaze_

The twins' smiles turned evil after hearing the challenge. Haruhi dreaded every word of the letter. If she was lucky, Nekozawa and the Black Magic Club would curse the Host Club, little did she know that suspended until farther notice. After hearing what the letter contained, Nekozawa ran toward the nearest hall and ran down it, wanted to get as far away from the Host Club that he could. Yamiyo just followed suit, and ran after Nekozawa.


End file.
